Vampire Naru
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: After being saved by a mob, Naru gets more than the family she wished for, she gets a new life. Fem/Sadistic/Smart/Strong/Naru. The story is better than it sounds, so please R&R! I've got the parings figured out, but I am not going to tell you. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Naru was a 12-year-old girl that had golden hair with blood red highlights in it, she had sapphire blue eyes, ruby red lips, and a slender body. She wore a fishnet shirt, a silver sleeveless shirt, a tight black skirt with silver chains hanging from it lousily, silver shorts underneath her skirt, fishnet stalking, black boots with silver buckles, a black hair tie, and a black choker with a ruby red heart as a charm. She had a pouch for her scrolls, shurikens, ect., on her left leg, and a black sword on her left hip, and a silver sword on her right hip.

She may have looked like a regular child, but twelve years ago, a demon, known as the Kyuubi, attacked the village known as Konoha. The fourth hokaga decided to seal the demon inside his only child, knowing that the fox couldn't be killed. Six years after that, she was saved by a mob by her sensei, Rose. Naru stole a look up at her sensei and smirked.

Rose had black hair with dark blue highlights in it, it was also tied up in a dark blue hair tie, that only seemed to complement her dark blue eyes, which seemed to have specks of white in them, her lips were too ruby red, except she had a more older femmen body than Naru. She wore a dark blue kimono, black pants underneath, fishnet gloves, and a black choker with no charms. Her storage pouch was on her right leg and she had a giant spear on her back.

Even though they looked like normal ninjas, they were anything but. These ninjas were not only powerful enough to take on the three sanine together, but Naru and her team were vampires. They do live a very long time, except they only have to drink blood once a month to survive, it doesn't even have to be human blood, they also couldn't be killed by those stereotypes that the humans think of.

Naru lived in the traveling clan, known as being the head clan of vampires. Their sign was a circle with three tear drops forming a triangle, easily known and feared by all.

[Those two brats are finally here.] The Kyuubi growled out annoyed. Naru looked up and saw the two boys of their group.

Taka had dark brown spiked hair and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. He wore a fishnets shirt with a dark green jacket on, he had on black pants, and black sandals on. His pouch was also on his right leg and had only one sword on his back. His twin brother, Eiji, was d the same.

"You're late." Rose growled out, her fangs coming out.

"Sorry, we got distracted." The twins said in unison. That was one thing about them, whenever they were together, whether fighting or not, they always talked as one. When one was fighting and one was watching, they acted separately.

"Whatever, I've called you hear to tell you that we have a new mission." Rose sighed as she retracted her fangs.

"Cool." The twins droll out. "What is it?"

Rose growled out darkly, "You're going to pretend to be gennin, then you're going to enter the Chunnin Exams, you'll receive your instructions further in the mission."

"Oh, and where, pray tell, are the Chunnin Exams taking place?" Naru asked too calmly as her eyes became red and her fangs came out to their fullest extent. She had a feeling that it was in the village she hated. They all since her killer intent, but only the twins shivered. Poor blocks, they were her punching bags most of the time.

"It's in our favorite hidden village." Snorted Rose. All throughout the lands people heard someone cussing out loud.

"Won't they get suspicious, because we belong to a traveling clan, not a village?" The twins asked after 3 hours of Naru swearing.

"No, they know that we're coming." Rose explained. "However, you'll have to go into disguise Naru."

"Why are we going to have to do this? I mean, it's not that fair. We're passed that level." Naru complained, her fangs refusing to go back in and her eyes burning red.

"Calm down Naru!" Rose snapped. After a few deep breaths, her eyes became blue again and her fangs disappeared. "Now our mission is to either help or destroy Konoha, my money is on destroying it." They smiled. That would be fun, very fun. "What the elders decide, then we'll be working with the Sound Ninja named Orochimaru."

[I'll finally be able to take my revenge.] The Kyuubi growled, Naru growled along with her, the others gave her curios looks but didn't do anything.

They nodded and Rose yelled, "Good, you'll be leaving tomorrow! Now leave!" And they were gone.

Naru remembered the time that she was taken away from the villagers.

_Flashback._

_A six year old Naru was running through the forest, forcing herself to keep going. The mob of villagers were more angry this year. She heard someone yell and she speed up her pace. She then couldn't do it any longer and fell to the ground._

'_Sorry Kyuub-san, I can't help you with your revenge, I think they're finally going to kill me.' Naru thought._

_[Come on kit! Get up!] They Kyuubi yelled at her. Naru just closed her eyes when she saw that the villagers were advancing onto her. She waited for the pain to come but she didn't feel any. She didn't feel anything until someone gently picked her up and carried her._

'_They're warm.' Naru thought as she snuggled closer to the chuckling savior. 'So… warm.' Was the last thought before Naru fell into complete darkness._

_Naru opened her eyes and saw the one how would become her sensei later on. "Thank you." She mumbled, scaring the girl, before falling back asleep._

_End of Flashback._

'That was the same time that I learned about vampires and everything else.' Naru thought happily.

[That was also the time you turned into a vampire yourself.] The Kyuubi laughed.

'True.' Naru thought of nothing else, only let her frustration out on a poor tree. 'Hey, isn't Rose-sensei's love in the village?' Naru snickered as she entered her house.

[Oh, I do hope that we meet him, he'll be so surprised to see us again.] The Kyuubi snickered back.

* * *

I had to revise this story! Sorry, please review! Oh, and don't forget to vote for who Naru should get with!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the group appeared in front of Konoha. Naru was disguised as a girl with dark purple hair, light blue eyes, though, she dressed regularly.

"We're here for the Chunnin Exams." Rose explained to the guards as they showed them their passports. They entered the gates and Rose sighed once they entered their hotel room. "Go explore." The twins took off happily while Naru, now known as Luna, was walking at a measurable pace.

She heard some commotion and turned to see that there was a girl with blond hair and a fan on her back sighing as a boy with purple makeup on his face started to pick on a young boy, around them was a group of leaf gennin trying to stop him, but wasn't doing so well.

Naru sighed as she hopped on the tree next across from them. "Pathetic." She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear them, but not too loud. "A bunch of Sand shinobies picking on a little kid, probably not even a ninja. That's just weak." She smirked as they left the kid alone and turned their attention to her, along with everyone else.

"Who are you?" The boy with the purple makeup asked.

"Me, I'm a traveling shinobi." She laughed as she disappeared and then reappeared behind the makeup wearing shinobi. "And I think that you shouldn't try that move." She told him before kicking him into the fence. "Now, before I leave, I'll tell you this, if you want to be feared, start with the big fish, not the little, if so than the younger generation will learn." She walked over to the little kid and asked. "You okay?"

"Yes." He said and stood up.

"Good, next time, try doing something instead of just standing there." She glared at the shinobi that were standing in the alley. She then left without a sound.

"What are you doing sensei?" She asked herself as she followed her sensei into a forest, going towards a training ground. She was soon followed by the twins and they saw her in the clearing.

"Hello Kaka-kun." She greeted.

"Why did she call Kakashi-sensei Kaka-kun?" A pink haired girl asked. Naru groaned mentally, knowing that was one of those kids from the alley way.

"Oh, hey Rose-chan, when did you get in?" Kakashi asked putting his book away, shocking his students.

"Oh, just a few hours ago. This your team?" She motioned towards the group of gennin next to her.

"Yeah, I know they don't look like much, but they're better than you think." Kakashi nodded.

"Good, I want you to meet my team. Taka, Eiji, Luna, come on out." They complied and appeared out of nowhere and where by their sensei's side.

"Hey! You're that kid!" They heard the pink haired one yelled.

"Can you get any louder?" Naru asked harshly as she rubbed her ears.

"What are they talking about Luna?" Rose asked.

"Oh, just some Sand Shinobi picking on a kid, I intervened." Naru waved off the looks that were being sent her way.

"And how did you intervene?" The twins asked.

"Oh, I told them that they were weak and when one of them tried to attack me, I put him through a fence." Naru shrugged, acting as if was nothing.

"Okay than." Rose nodded and turned back to Kakashi. "See you later Kaka-kun."

"See ya Rose-chan." Kakashi nodded before they all left. "Trust me, if you ever get to chose whether or not to fight them, chose not to." He told his team who looked at one another.

"I think we should feed tonight, I don't want any episodes." Naru suggested and they nodded.

"Mm… that deer blood was really refreshing." The twins grinned.

"Whatever, just get going, or else you'll be late." Rose growled.

"Hai." The three said in perfect unison.

"Bakas." Naru twitched as she heard the team of gennin from the leaf yell.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Someone with pineapple hair nodded.

"Luna." She held out her hand.

"Shikamaru." He shook her hand, suddenly there was a silver haired boy talking to them.

"Gaara, Rock Lee, and Luna." Sasuke said.

"Okay, let's start with Luna. This is weird, all I have is that her name is Luna, her teammates are Eiji and Taka, and her sensei is Rose.." They all looked up at her and she yawned.

"I am good at covering my tracks." She yawned.

"Right," Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So annoying, troublesome, freaking leaf ninjas." She then laid her head down and closed her eyes, not noticing that the others sweat dropped. She felt the presence of her two teammates with a bucket of water approaching her.

**[They really are as dumb as they look.]** Kyuubi snorted. Quickly, she turned around and tipped the bucket over the two of them.

"You really are as dumb as you look." She scowled at them before returning to her nap.

"Dang it, we were so close this time." The twins whined. "She so doesn't like being woken up."

"The sensei is here." She said out loud, shocking everyone, and when a puff of smoke came into the room and a very stern looking man appeared.

"My name is Ibiki, pick somewhere to sit before I explain the rules, and you may not sit near your teammates." Ibiki said as they all sat down, well, for Naru, she just sat down next to the quiet Hinata girl.

"Now the rules are simple, you are going to take a test, you are to be given ten questions, therefore, ten points. If you are caught cheating, you shall be docked two points, if you get caught five times, you're out. The only way any of you can pass is if you get at least one question right. You'll be given a written test with only nine questions on it, you'll be given the last question after an hour since the test began. Now turn your papers over and begin." Ibiki ordered as their watchers sat down.

Naru took one look at the test and flipped it over, she laid her head down and they saw that she had fallen asleep, again. Most of them sweatdropped at this.

"So Kaka-kun, how has the life of a ninja been treating you?" Rose asked, freaking out Asuma and Kurenai, Kakashi only looked up at her. He starred at her and she starred back.

"Are we missing something?" Kurenai whispered to Asuma.

"No idea." Asuma replied.

"Hello Rose-chan, my life has been a bit boarding since that…incident. How has your life been?" Kakahsi greeted, making sure not to answer her question fully.

"Ah…so-so, became a mother to an orphaned girl, remember Luna?" Kakashi nodded. "That's my daughter. Ah, I better get going, by the way, I heard Ibiki was testing them first, I hope you taught them some nerves before they went into this exam. I know you never had any." She taunted before she left.

"Incident?" Asuma asked, curiosity showing in his voice and eyes.

"We had a very, very, _very_ bad breakup." Kakashi answered not looking from where the person had just been.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked, curiosity taking control of her voice.

"You _don't_ want to know." Kakashi shuddered at the thought of what happened and turned to them.

"Ah." Asuma sighed as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Naru punched the person trying to wake her up and then sat up. She growled at the Chunnin on the ground and turned to look at the clock, seeing as how it had been an hour since she last fell asleep.

"You knocked him out." Someone said, checking him.

"Oh well, he shouldn't have tried waking me up that close." She growled, making everyone, except her teammates, shiver.

"Anyway as I was saying, you are ready to take the tenth question, I have to warn you though, if you don't pass this exam, you will not be able to return ever again. I'll allow you to leave if you want to." Ibiki looked around the room, seeing hands go up all over the place. After a couple of minutes, more than half of the people were gone, finally, Naru had just gotten tiered of the whimpering shinobi.

"Of for pity sake!" He heard someone yell and he turned to see the brat who knocked the Chunnin out. "Will you stop trying to make them pee in their pants, I'm surprised that I'm the only that has seen it! You do know that the other Kagas won't allow you to tell people that if they don't pass they can't ever become a Chunnin? They do want to be the most powerful villages, so why would they allow that?" She glared at him and he glared back, but couldn't help but let a small smile twitch.

He looked around and saw those who remand had more confident looks in eyes and he knew that no one else would cave. '27 teams, I'm getting to soft.' He thought.

"To all those who remand," Most of them took a deep breath. "I am happy to inform you that you have passed."

"WHAT?" That annoying pink haired girl screeched.

"Tone it down a bit." Naru snapped and rubbed her head. The girl next to her gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Anyway," Ibiki twitched. Why was this girl making him twitch so many times? "as a ninja, you will have to go onto a lot of missions, more dangerous than others. You might get caught and your captives might 'persuade' you for information. This test is to see whether or not you'll be able to withstand the pressure, you're not allowed to give them what they need, remember…" He was cut off when someone flew through the windows, flung a knife at the ceiling.

Once the person was unwrapped, she was shocked to see how many passed.

"You're losing your touch Ibiki-san." She murmured. "All right you maggots!" Naru twitched. "My name is Anko! You'll be coming with me to the Forest of Death at 9:30 tomorrow morning! That is where you'll receive your next test!" She yelled and left. Naru sighed and got up, motioning for the twins to do the same thing. They walked out of the room.

"So, we need to pack. Eiji, you bring the food, Taka, you pack the outdoor things we'll be needing. I'll get the other things." Naru ordered and the two twins nodded before they left. Naru knelt down on the ground and pulled out her backpack, she opened it and pulled out a silver dagger with a ruby red implant. It was her first weapon. She quickly shook herself out of the past and put it in the holster on her right leg. She then grabbed everything else before laying down and sleeping.

"Sh…" Rose demanded of the two boys. "She needs her rest." They nodded and laid next to her and slept as well.

* * *

Hey! I'm need you to vote on which pairing that you want this to be!

You know, on my poll or something.

Oh, and R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the four woke up early and walked down to the training ground Rose set up.

"Okay, this is pretty stander exercise. I want you to dodge with your headbands over your eyes." Rose then turned to Naru and moved her eyes up. She nodded and placed the headband over her eyes and it started.

She stood in place until the two massive logs came at her. She waited until the right time before jumping up and punching the middle where they met and snapping them into a lot of little pieces. She then landed without a sound before jumping back when her sensei sent spikes at her. She grabbed the silver and black sword before slicing the spikes, after she ran on top of the water while huge rocks where being thrown at her. Finally, she jumped in the air, put her swords away, and threw her silver dagger at the people who were watching her.

"You can come out now." She yelled at them as she pulled the dagger back with the thin wire on her finger.

"Rose-chan, you don't lax on anything, do you?" Kakashi chuckled with his smile in his eye.

"Nope." She answered harshly. "The others should come out too, I don't think Luna likes her training interrupted while the interrupters don't introduce themselves."

"Always straight to the point." Kakashi sighed. "Guys, you need to come out now." He called and another person that looks like three Jounnins and twelve gennin stepped into the clearing.

"Hello, I'm Rock Lee." Lee smiled. They just looked at him blankly.

"We should get back to our training." The twins said.

"Why don't we watch you?" The pink haired girl asked. "I'm Sakura, that's Neji, Tenten, Guy-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Asuma-sensei, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Sai, and Sasuke."

"Well, I don't mind, but my team might." Rose sighed.

"If you're fine with it, so are we." The twins said and Naru just looked at her.

"Fine, you can stay. Naru, practice your jutsus. Twins, you're doing speed training." They nodded and Naru walked back onto the water, she then, surprising everyone except her team, sat in crossed legged and was still on top of the water.

"Sensei, what should I do first?" Naru asked.

"Um…how about that dragon one." Naru nodded and closed her eyes before doing some hand signs and a water dragon appeared, wrapping itself around her.

"Sensei, I'm board." Naru complained after about 30 minutes since she started the dragon.

"Then go into your mind." She answered and Naru nodded before dropping the dragon right on top of Sasuke and Sakura then went into meditation.

[Hey kit.] The Kyuubi greeted.

'I'm board.' She told him.

[I'll give you something to do then, practice the summoning jutsu I gave you.] The Kyuubi ordered to the nodding girl.

'Okay.' She answered before opening her eyes again

"I know what to do." She answered her sensei before she walked onto the land and squatted down.

"That would be nice, but you've spent too much time thinking. We're leaving." Rose answered as Kakashi walked towards her.

"So, when do you think you'll be free?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Rose retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." Kakashi shrugged. Everyone just looked up at him shocked. "More like a meeting between two friends."

"I'll see you at that place at sundown." She sighed before they all left.

"Did you just…" Asuma started.

"See you guys later." Kakashi called as he disappeared, everyone there just sweat dropped.

* * *

Silver Fang; I know, this is a short chapter, and to make it up to you, I'll update quicker next time. Don't forget to R&R and to vote on the polls please.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sensei, you're blushing." Naru pointed out as they appeared in front of the Forest of Death.

"You'll be okay?" She asked, ignoring Naru's comment.

"We have all of our stuff. So yeah, we'll be fine." The twins answered before she left.

"She was so blushing." Naru commented yet again.

"We know." The twins laughed.

"Hello Anko-sensei." Naru greeted the purple haired girl with a horrible smirk on her face who blinked at them.

"Oh no! Why in the word did I have to sign up at the same time you entered this exam!" Anko yelled, everyone looked at the innocent faces and Anko fake crying. They just sweat dropped and went onto their business. Anko got up and forced herself to tell everyone about the next challenge.

"Okay, you're going to get one scrolls, no one, other than yourself will know which one you have. You can either have the heaven scroll or the earth scroll. You need both scrolls to pass. To get both scrolls you have to steal them from others, you can kill or you can show them mercy and let them live." Anko shrugged. "The earlier one is funnier." Every Chunnin, gennin, and Jounin sweatdropped at this. "You may go when the bell rings."

"Yo." Naru greeted someone who was starring at her intently. He blinked and looked away. Naru remembered him as Sasuke and turned around, releasing a bit of killer intent. Everyone, including the twins, but minus Shikamaru, moved away from her. She didn't like being starred at.

"Okay go!" Anko yelled and her team immediately set off.

Naru looked around her surroundings when she saw a group of sound ninjas heading towards her. She sent out a wave that only her two teammates could feel. They knew that she needed to release some heat, so they hid in the trees and the ninjas pounced on her. In a matter of minutes, they were dead. She put her sword back into its holster after cleaning it off and walked away with the newly acquired earth scroll in her hand.

"Man, we already have an earth scroll." The twins huffed as they showed her their already acquired scroll.

"Oh well, this might be a good time to acquire some new…friends." She smirked happily before pausing and looking up at the sky. "We better get going." She told them and pounced off towards the unsuspecting group of leaf gennin.

"At least they had a Heaven Scroll." The twins complained. They then started to rush in an opposite direction. That is when they saw that Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were sitting around.

"Hey." She greeted. "Need an Earth Scroll?"

"Why would you help us?" Ino snapped.

"Because we already have a Heaven and Earth Scroll and I don't like carrying extra weight, it's troublesome for me." Ino and Chouji both fell animatedly when she said this, but she had no knowledge as to why they did this.

"Get down!" The twins yelled and two groups of grass ninjas surrounded them and threw knifes at them.

"I'll handle this." Naru sighed as she jumped up, and attacked them with less than half of her strength. She sighed 'troublesome' when they were all down for the count, she didn't kill them, knowing that it would traumatize the poor gennin beyond belief. "So, as I was saying, do you want the scroll or not?"

"They don't have much of a choice, do they?" The twins asked.

"Nope." Naru told them and flung the scroll so hard at them that when it landed on their feet, it embedded itself into the earth itself. She turned and waved at them before heading towards the tower. They arrived there and opened the two scrolls before their sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"Congratulations, you just set a set a recorded." Rose nodded to them. "We need to go over our planes, we'll do a 582, then turn it into a 656, any questions, no, good. Luna I would like to talk to you." Rose said as she walked over to the other side and started to whispered to her adopted daughter.

"WHAT!?" The twins heard her yell.

"You heard me Luna, you'll do it and you'll do it now. We already are having a hard time as it is."

"Fine, but, sensei, seeing as how we're going to stay here for about six more days, I want to give you some advice. Wear that red dress, you look awesome in it." The twins saw that Naru was walking towards them with a emotionless look on her face.

"What did she want?" The twins asked.

**[I can't believe that she wants us to do that!]** Kyuubi yelled. **[Let's do the opposite of what she said!]**

"Nothing of importance to you two." Naru snarled harshly and set up her bed and fell asleep. Once the Sand Shinobi came, Kankaro saw that Naru was peacefully asleep.

"Watch this." He mouthed to his sister after they got directions from their sensei. He pulled out his puppet and set to work, but before he could do anything, he felt the feel of steal on his neck and he saw that the girl was gone and she was now behind him.

"Listen dude!" She snarled in his ear, quiet enough for only him to hear. "I'm having a really bad day. I don't want you to try to do anything to make it worse. If you do, you listen to me now, I will make sure that your life is a living nightmare, and that brother of yours will be your the least of your worries! So don't try me, you have no idea what powers I posses mortal fool." She felt him shiver at the darkness in her voice, and just to prove her point, she slit open his throat a bit.

Naru walked calmly over to her bed and laid down with her hand over her and sighed. "You might want to get him to sit down." She warned the blond girl, running around, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"R…r…r…right." She stammered.

"Will you stop starring at me like that Gaara?" She hissed as she felt someone stare at her.

[You do know that she's irritable?] The Kyuubi asked.

[We would have never guessed.] The one tailed demon scoffed.

"I apologize for my brothers actions." Gaara apologized.

"Not your fault he has the brain of a fish." She laughed as she fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating soon but with everything that is going on right now; I just couldn't find the right time to update! Happy early holidays everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

YO!!! Everyone!!! Listen up!! I need your help, I'm stuck on my stories and it sucks!! All of this time I've been wondering where to pick up and yet, nothing!! So I'm putting this story up for adoption!! You just have to do three things for me!!

NUMBER ONE!:: Follow the poll, beware, I'm going to be critical about this.

NUMBER TWO!:: Tell me about this 'adoption' thing and how it works!!! Seriously! Sugar Rocks!!!!!

NUMBER THREE!:: Tell me your plan for the future of this Fanfiction! This is my baby and I don't want her being hurt!

OKAY!! People, get ready for I am never going up update until I find out who is going to adopt my story! Have fuuuuuunnnnn!

P.S. I might be writing another story!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I've decided to not keep my story up for adoption! I'm going to rewrite it instead. Don't worry, however, I will update it more often than the original! So if you could just ignore the note that says that this story is up for adoption that would be so cool of you. If you don't and try to adopt it, then oh well, I'll tell you to read this note instead of that note!


End file.
